Hotline
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Ulrich in need of money gets a job as a suicide hotline operator,and everything goes fine for the first couple of months.Until someone who he never wanted to speak to again is on the other line.
1. Green Accepted

_**I'm going to try to push new boundaries with this story. Just so everyone knows ahead of time, this is not meant to be a happy story. I've been feeling really down all year and me writing all these happy happy highschool drama stories haven't been helping me much, so I need to write something that's a little more like the way I actually feel.**_

_**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the caracters- No shit huh?**_

* * *

On a large enough time line, everyones survival rate drops to zero. Scary thought isn't it. We live our lives oblivious to that fact that when we walk by someone on the street, that just might be the last time you ever see that person again. Death is the only thing every human has in common. When, where and how is the only variable. Car crash, cancer, food poisoning, freak weather, suicide, the list goes on and on. You read it in the newspaper, see on the news, death. 

"Car crash kills five people, injured ten."

"Flood deaths are in the dozens."

"This years Darwin Award goes to..."

"Her body was never recovered."

If preserving human life is playing god, we're all god. You pull a man out from in front of a bus, you give cpr to someone in need, you remove the tumor from someones liver. They say god created us in his own image, then aren't we all god. It doesn't have to be something fancy, or intricate. Just a spur of the moment, values of life, or sometimes as simple as picking up the phone.

* * *

The tape recorder played throughout the room. That days lecture playing over and over again. Rewind, fast forward, pause, write something down. Ulrich wrote down notes to study from then pressed play again. 

'...which is why the debate between nurture versus nature is so two sided. They once put a baby monkey in a room with little food, and a nice soft, comfy monkey stuffed animal acting as a mother. They put another monkey in a room with plenty of food, but this mother was hard and cold. Guess which monkey survived?'

Ulrich pressed pause and wrote down the bare minimum he could use to still understand that. Play.

'The monkey with less food survived. As living creatures, we need affection, contact with others to survive. Children who were raised in isolation either die, or turn out to be feral. Whether they were fed or not is little to do with what became of them. When a baby is born, it will usually stop crying when placed to its mothers chest. It's knows its mother, and it feels safe.'

Pause, write down notes. Play listen carefully, pause, write more stuff down. And finally, stop the recorder.

Ulrich placed his pencil down and rubbed his eyes after a long night of notes. It was his final semester of college before he was off of his fathers payroll. Three more months of grades. Three more months of late nights with a tape recorder.

The apartment was cold this time of year, and Ulrich shivered as he turned off the lamp that was lighting his bedroom. He walked out of the room and into the living room that was simply furnished with a couch, chair, coffee table and a television showing static.

Opening the fridge he pulled out the last bottle of beer from the case and walked across the apartment to the balcony with the view of brick buildings. Next to the door on the counter was a half smoked pack of cigarettes, so he grabbed those and the lighter and stepped onto the balcony.

It was colder outside, but not by much. The only difference was the wind that stabbed at Ulrich's face as he lit up. The orange flame made his face glow as he cupped his hands to protect it from the breeze. The lighter went out and Ulrich inhaled the first of a series of breaths till he eventually tossed the butt off of the balcony to the sidewalk below where no one was walking. His face was glowing again and so was the tip of the next cigarette.

Life doesn't care about plans. According to some people everything is planned ahead of time by someone we will never meet. It's an excuse to fail, if you lose, it wasn't your fault. It's his fault, the one who wrote down the plan to begin with. Phase one, make said person lose their job, phase two, help his wife pack her suitcase and walk away with the kids and later the house, phase three, sell him shotgun shells so he can blow his head off.

The people who think things are planned for some reason always take credit for their own accomplishments. I succeed, I did it on my own. Even though they said it was already planned. You had help, no one does anything on their own.

Ulrich felt like he had no control over his life. He didn't like school, but still put up with it. His father said this, and Ulrich did that for him. Ulrich wasn't smart enough to make his own decisions, not mature enough to do what he wanted to do. He wanted to play soccer, but a gpa was more important. He wanted to keep practicing martial arts, but he had to take more classes or his father would cut him off. Like a puppet help up by its strings.

No time for friends, no time for family, all about school. Nothing was more important. And yet, Ulrich didn't feel that way. He stood on the balcony every night with a cig, hoping the screws holding up the balcony would let go of the wall. Hoping a breeze would be strong enough to blow him clear off. And yet, light breeze, strong screws. One cig after the next, falling from the balcony, Ulrich wanting to race them to the concrete, five floors down.

The cold wasn't getting to Ulrich, but he still left the balcony and closed the sliding door shut behind him. The heater wasn't working, and the apartment was freezing. He could see his breath hanging in the air. His father wouldn't pay for it, and Ulrich would be better off getting a heater. Without a heater he'd get sick, and if he did that he'd miss school, fail, and failure isn't acceptable. He needed a part time job.

* * *

"Mr. Stern, what makes you think you can help people?" The man in the black suit asked. He was a manager at a phone company that issued out numbers to people. Area codes, eight hundred numbers, company names that decode creatively, that sort of thing. 

"I'm a little screwed up myself," Ulrich said as he sat in the mans office and pulled out a cigarette, "Mind if I smoke." The manager pulled out a ashtray from his desk and slid it across the table to Ulrich.

"You're not happy?" The man asked.

"Not sure what happy is to be honest. Not sure if I've ever been happy. I've been in love, not the same thing. If love was happiness, people wouldn't say love kills," Ulrich said as she sat in the chair in jeans a black t shirt. He would be answering a phone, not talking to people face to face. Image wasn't exactly part of the job.

"Love huh, name?" The manager asked as Ulrich found his light in his back pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Yumi, tenth grade. Four years ago, haven't seen her since, lost contact. I know what it's like to feel like shit. More than enough to relate to these people calling with a shotgun under their chin, or a pistol to their temple. I can tell them, a break up isn't the end. I'm alive aren't I. Life can get worse, but it can get better. And that possibility of better is more than enough motivation to make me take two aspirin for the head ache, instead of ten for the heart ache."

The manager shrugged then opened lifted up sheets of paper to look at Ulrich's application.

"Full time student at the university, quit the soccer team sophomore year. Didn't fit your schedule?" The manager asked.

"Didn't fit my fathers schedule for me. It was either, make time for school, or make time for a job when you're forced to drop out," Ulrich said and the manager looked at him for a second then back at the application.

"Quite frankly, you're the only person to apply for this position. You're working for a bachelors in sociology, and your straight A's in that course qualifies you. The hotline has been down for awhile, and we've had to forward the calls to another hotline. It's Christmas, busy season, a lot of stress, a lot of pissed off teenagers. Think you can handle the threats?" The manager asked.

"Yes I can," Ulrich said then dabbed the cigarette in the ashtray and looked up at the manager. The both stood up and shook hands.

"Come in at six at night every Saturday and Sunday," The manager said and Ulrich nodded, picked up his backpack and walked out of the office. The manager sat down again and picked up a stamper and dabbed it into the ink. He slammed it down on Ulrich's application.

'Ulrich Stern, desired position, Suicide Hotline operator,' all covered by a big green accepted.

* * *

**_Chapter one is up, been awhile since I wrote a chapter one. Anyway, R & R like you always do._**


	2. After School Pleasure

Ulrich sat in the auditorium as the professor kept rambling on about psychological theories. Nature vs. Nurture, Fraud, the unforgivable experiment, stuff like that. Ulrich's tape recorder was in position to record the entire lector, so he didn't have to care immediately. He just sat there, doodling to make it look like he was actually doing something so the professor wouldn't be offended. Only six other people showed up today. The blond guy, the chick who dyes her hair every other week(today it was pink, reminded him of a friend), some guy in sports who always cheated on tests, a pair of fraternal twins girls with black hair, the other brown, and the girl who wanted to have sex with him. Ulrich couldn't remember a day in class she didn't tease him.

Every now and then Ulrich would look up to make it seem like he was paying attention. Seemed to be working so far. The red head who wanted to have sex with him was staring at him while chewing on her eraser. She winked at him and leaned over from her chair so Ulrich could see her cleavage a little better.

"Miss Solovieff, what did I just say?" The professor said as he leaned against his desk with the chalk still in his hand.

"How Fraud was a perv who thought boys wanted to kill their fathers and screw their mothers," Milly said quickly and faced the front again as Ulrich chuckled.

"Multitasking is handy, but please look forward, you can seek a sexual partner after the lecture," the professor said and then turned around so he could continue speaking and writing.

"I plan on it," Milly said then looked over her shoulder at Ulrich was looking down again and drawing. The twins looked at each other and whispered slut to each other.

"Ulrich, why don't you just bang her once, she seems worth it," The sports guy said as he examined Milly's back.

"Last time I did I had to take an aspirin, the sex isn't worth the headache," Ulrich said without looking at him.

"I heard that," Milly said to herself and continued to chew on her eraser and write down what ever was needed to pass the test with at least a B.

The professor finished writing on the board and then checked his watch.

"That concludes the days lecture, I'll leave what's on the board for you to finish, you have an exam on Friday," The professor said then grabbed his coat and started to walk up the stairs to leave through the door at the top. Ulrich stopped his tape recorder and leaned into his seat some and looked at the board. What did I miss, he asked himself.

"Ulrich, you got time to hang out today?" Milly asked then leaned over her seat again. What a view.

"If you say no, you're gay," the sports guy said then grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. The twins were packing up and the blond guy was putting his coat on.

"Yeah I do," Ulrich said then put his recorder in his bag and yawned from doing nothing but sitting for an hour.

"Want to go to my room, lock the door. I promise I'll be quieter this time," Milly said as the twins walked by and shook their heads at her.

"Slut," The black haired one said with a confirming nod from her twin.

"You two need to get laid," Milly said as they walked out.

"Go to hell," The brown haired one replied.

"Buy a vibrator with a duel clit massager, then we'll have something to talk about," Milly said as they looked at her disgusted and slammed the door shut. The blond guy left a moment later chuckling and the door swung shut again, leaving Ulrich and Milly alone in the auditorium.

"Haven't done it in a classroom yet, interested?" Milly asked with a smile as she stood up wearing her medium length skirt. She dropped something so well planned it seemed on accident and bent over slowly to get it, her skirt rising up but not showing anything off. Making it more teasing for the suspense.

"No," Ulrich said then stood up and stretched and placed his bag over his shoulder and his coat on top. Sometimes when he did that he'd forget he put the coat on second and would get caught while dropping his bag, he'd worry about that later though.

"Oh come on Ulrich, it's been three months since my room. My roommate is gone for the holiday," Milly said then placed on her coat, zipped it up, then placed her bag on her shoulder.

"My ears are still ringing from that night," Ulrich said then started to walk out.

"I'll be quiet. I'll just bite down on a leather strap or something. You know I can't help myself," Milly said then followed him up the stairs to beat him to the door.

"Well get someone to help you then. Medications work wonders now-a-days," Ulrich said then opened the door, but still held it for her on her way out.

"Thanks, and I don't like meds. I don't need chemicals telling me how to feel. What am I, american or something," Milly asked as she suddenly regretted wearing a skirt today. It hadn't snowed this year so far but it might of well have with the wind chill factor.

"No, you're a horny french girl with a vibrator," Ulrich said as she continued to follow him.

"Well I wouldn't need a vibrator if you'd just say whatever and plow me for a change. Isn't it supposed to be the guy begging the girl for sex?" Milly asked.

"Not in this situation," Ulrich said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Why can't you be like the twins?"

"Flat chested and bitchy?" Milly asked.

"Close enough," Ulrich said then walked across the quad of the college with his breath hanging in the air.

"What, my boobs are too big?" Milly asked as she looked at her chest. Ulrich just laughed to himself as Milly kept concerning herself with her body structure.

"Look fine, just so you'll stop talking about vibrators for a week. It's really annoying," Ulrich said then stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Really, my room?" Milly asked with a smile of delight.

"My apartment. Screwing you isn't worth getting expelled over," Ulrich said as he started to walk again. Milly smiled and jogged after him and locked arms with him to keep warm and be close to him. Soon they'd be a lot closer.

* * *

In Ulrich's cold apartment Milly fidgeted around in her sleep. She tuned over expecting to wrap her arm over Ulrich's chest but the bed was empty. She'd go to sleep with him feeling satisfied and happy, and when she awoke he was never there. Strange pattern she would think. Most nights he was nice enough to leave a note though. Since they were in his apartment this time, no note was needed. Milly looked around his room, seeing it was just getting dark since the blinds were red from the setting sun. Still cold though.

Milly hugged the blanket to her chest as she sat up. Seeing her undergarments on the ground she leaned over and picked them up, and slipped them on. Grabbing her skirt from the ground she opened Ulrich's closest and found a shirt to borrow for the time being. With her feet being bitten by the cold hard wood floor she left his room and stepped into the living room. No Ulrich. Looking across the living room she saw the kitchen was empty, but pass the door to the balcony she saw him outside bare chested smoking a cigarette.

Milly walked across the living and kitchen and opened the door to the balcony. It was cold outside and Ulrich turned around and looked at her. Milly walked over to him, took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it down.

"I told you I don't like it when you smoke," Milly said then looked at Ulrich as he sighed in annoyance.

"And I don't like it when you talk, but you don't see me strapping duct tape over your mouth," Ulrich said then reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and looked through his pockets for the lighter.

"Are you crazy, it's freezing, your nipples could probably cut diamonds," Milly said then hugged her arms and shivered.

"The cold getting to you?" Ulrich asked as he leaned against the railing and finally lit the cigarette, making Milly shake her head.

"A little, you really need to get a heater," Milly said then looked down five stories.

"I'm working on that," Ulrich said then pocketed the pack and inhaled the next breath.

"Really, what did you ask your dad?" Milly asked then looked at her own breath.

"No, I figured if I did this myself I'd get some self-gratification from it," Ulrich said then exhaled the smoke and watched it dance with his frozen breath.

"And how are you going to get money, did you get a job or something?" Milly asked.

"Yup, I start this Saturday," Ulrich said then inhaled and exhaled.

"Really, where?" Milly asked since this was big for Ulrich. One step away from his fathers handouts.

"From six to two in the morning, I operate the suicide hotline for the city," Ulrich said then looked at Milly as her expression changed from excited to confused.

"Suicide hotline. Like people call depressed you make then flush the pills, stuff like that?" Milly asked.

"That's the gist of it," Ulrich said then continued to inhale and exhale till another cigarette fell, Ulrich wanting to race it to the ground.

"Well, that's...interesting," Milly said then leaned against the railing and sighed.

"You don't think I can do this job?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't think it's smart to put someone who is depressed himself on the phone with someone about to shoot themself. What's your plan, tell them to pull the trigger, hang up and you still get the check at the end of the day?"

"No, the conversations are recorded so if I am actually telling people to kill themselves, if I get fired I got off lucky," Ulrich said then placed another cigarette to his lips. As he was trying to light it, Milly grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it over the railing. Ulrich looked into his pack and saw she had just thrown out his last one.

"Dammit Milly," Ulrich said then walked into the apartment and into his room to get dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" Milly asked.

"Getting more cigarettes," Ulrich said then pulled on his jacket and fixed the collar, "Coming?"

"Let me find my shirt," Milly said then began to looked around the bed for what she was wearing earlier.

"Those things kill you," Milly said as she took off his shirt and placed on her own.

"You think I smoke for my health? I'm suicidal but I'm also a procrastinator," Ulrich said then put on his shoes and opened the door to his apartment. Milly walked out and Ulrich closed the door, locked it, and proceeded down five flights of stairs to the sidewalk.

* * *

Ulrich and Milly entered the convenient store with the bell ringing above them. Before going to the counter to get his cigarettes Ulrich walked to the back freezers and looked at the beverage options. Soda's, beer, wine, so much to choose from. Ulrich wasn't sure if he felt like getting drunk tonight so just looked at the cans before he made up his mind.

Milly scanned the shelves as well, till she found what she wanted to drink and opened the door. Cold air rushed out with a light fog that dispersed in seconds as she grabbed the can and closed the door again. Ulrich still couldn't make up his mind, so continued his search. Milly sighed and leaned against the cold door and looked at him.

"Just get something, you always take forever," Milly said and Ulrich turned his head at her.

"For someone who loves to have her way, you always seem to never argue during sex," Ulrich said and finally opened the door and grabbed a can.

"Well that's because there's nothing to bitch about when you always seem to read my mind," Milly said and tried to kiss him, but was denied. Milly sighed again and leaned against the fridge. 'Why doesn't he ever kiss me. You'd think at this point it'd be required.'

"Come on," Ulrich said and began to walk to the front before a man walked into the building and shot the security camera.


	3. Local Hero

Ulrich ducked below the shelves of the store and pulled Milly down to the floor. Some stuff from the shelves fell off and the man with the gun looked over and saw them.

"Get over here, slowly!" The man shouted and Ulrich and Milly raised their hands up and slowly walked over to the open area, "Get on the ground, and don't fucking move!"

Milly placed her stomach on the ground, her entire body shaking from fear. This isn't exactly the way she wanted to die, hostage in a robbery at a convenient store where some guy made off with five hundred tops. Be a shame to die from wrong place wrong time. Ulrich however, lowered his hands from his head and continued to stand.

"Get on the ground or I will shoot you," the man said and pointed the gun to the center of Ulrich's eyes. Ulrich blinked and looked back into the mans almond eyes. He looked more scared than anyone else. This was without a doubt to Ulrich the first time he had been this desperate for cash.

"Did you hear me, get on the ground or I will kill you," the man said and Ulrich saw sweat sliding down his face. It wasn't the heat, the building was freezing. Ulrich managed to hold back a chuckle, this guy wasn't shooting anybody even if the gun was real and actually loaded.

"Since I'm not going to get my shirt dirty, do me a solid," Ulrich said and looked at the cashier, "Pack of smokes."

"What?" The cashier said and looked at Ulrich like he was crazy. Ulrich had some strange priorities.

"Lay down!" The man shouted, his voice almost cracking, and the gun shaking in his hand. Ulrich figured he might even miss him at point blank range with that kind of unstableness.

"I'm not laying down, all I want, before you shoot me, is a last smoke. Is that, too much to ask for?" Ulrich asked and then turned his head back to the shooter. Ulrich saw the man swallow, but he didn't lose Ulrich's eyes.

"Give him a pack and a lighter," The man said.

"I have a lighter," Ulrich said and pulled it out of his pocket, the man reacted like he was pulling something else out, "please, relax, you have the gun remember."

"What brand?" The cashier asked.

"Does it look like I'm a situation that would make me picky enough to give a fuck?" Ulrich said and looked at the cashier who just grabbed a random pack and tossed it to Ulrich. Ulrich caught it with both hands and tapped it ten times quickly then undid the first layer of wrapping. Ulrich pulled the silver paper off of the filters and pulled a single cigarette out of the pack.

"You got the smoke, get down," The man said, stuttering his words with a trembling gun in his right hand that was wobbling in and out of aim of Ulrich.

"Please, I don't buy these just to put them in my mouth and look cool. Give me a sec, you can shoot me anytime when it's lit. I guess smoking does kill," Ulrich said and lifted the lighter to his mouth and cupped it with his hands. The flame danced in front of the leaves in the paper, and slowly began to glow red.

Ulrich let the lighter slip out of his hand away from the half lit cigarette. Ulrich didn't watch it fall, but waited for the gunman to look away even for a second. Their eyes remained locked, and the moment the lighter hit the floor, the man looked down.

Ulrich grabbed the mans wrist and pulled the gun to the ceiling. It fired once and took out a fluorescent light above their heads, making glass rain down. Ulrich with his free hand drilled his fist into the mans stomach, and grabbed the gun. He kicked the man, making him fall to the ground a few feet away from Milly without the gun that was now in Ulrich's hand.

"I'd say get on the ground but that's already been arranged," Ulrich said spit out the cigarette on the floor, "Light cigarette, do you think I smoke for my health. Next time I ask for a cigarette, at least give me a mans cigarette," Ulrich said to the cashier and then looked up.

Outside through the window he saw a second man closing a car door and lifting up a shotgun. Should have figured on the get a way driver.

"Oh shit," Ulrich said and dove to the ground as the shotgun went off and shattered the window to the store. The man got to his feet and ran out of the building and took off down the street away from the driver. Ulrich got to his feet and fired back, making the driver duck down and climb into the car to drive away. Ulrich fired at the car twice from within the store before he just let him get away, but he ran out of the store and saw the man running down the empty street and aimed up.

"Ulrich don't!" Milly shouted from the store, but Ulrich fired, hitting the man in the back of the thigh and dropping him. Ulrich ran after him and kicked him to the ground as he tried to get back up. He pick him up by his collar and dragged him back into the store and threw him to the ground.

Ulrich kicked him in the face and let him bleed on the floor. Looking at the cashier he placed the gun on the counter and clicked on the safety. Handing the man the pack he leaned against the counter and said, "Same brand, not the light this time." Ulrich said and the cashier handed him the pack, and Ulrich paid for it.

Ulrich opened the pack and leaned the counter while he smoked and looked at Milly who was still shaking scared.

"You shot him," Milly said.

"In the leg, I wasn't trying to kill him," Ulrich said and inhaled and exhaled.

"Did you have to kick him in the face?" Milly asked.

"No, that just made me feel better. I don't like it when people cut in line," Ulrich said and the cashier tapped his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to leave, I won't tell the cops about you, I'll tell them I fired the gun in self defense."

"Don't worry about it. It's best for me to stay since I want to be there when this little prick lies to cops about what happened. I got homework to do, don't have time to wait today."

"What if you get arrested too?" The cashier asked.

"I'll walk, trust me. It'll look bad in the record of the cop who arrests someone for doing their job better than they do. I'll just let the cop take credit for it, everything will be fine," Ulrich said and looked at their drinks on the floor.

"Oh forgot, these too," Ulrich said, placed the drinks on the counter and opened his wallet.

"On the house," The cashier said.

"No, take the money, you'll insult me otherwise. All I did was shoot someone, don't reward me for that." The cashier took the bill, and gave Ulrich his change.

* * *

Ulrich was sitting in a room in the police department with a table and a chair at each end. Ulrich was sitting in the chair with a cigarette in his mouth while Milly paced around behind him. The cashier closed shop and was in a different room while the attempted robber was in a cell waiting to be in the room with the one way window.

"Did you have to shoot him?" Milly asked as she paced from wall to wall, still wondering why exactly she was in the room to begin with. Seemed a little fucked up to her.

"He would've gotten away otherwise," Ulrich said and inhaled and exhaled as the room was beginning to cloud up.

"Would you put that god dam thing out!?" Milly shouted at him and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, burning her hand on the ember and dropped it on the ground. She shouted in pain and stomped on it to relieve her frustration.

"That's what you get for fucking with me," Ulrich said with a smile as the door opened.

A middle aged police officer with food stains on his uniform and a gut walked into the room and sat on the chair with a folder in his hand. He dropped the folder on the table and looked it over again, then looked at Ulrich.

"Basically it looks like you're going to walk, basically since it was undeniably self defense. The cashier basically gave us the same story but the assailant said you kicked him to the ground then shot him while he was down. Cashier said you did that when he was running from the store to keep him from getting away and you said the same thing. Basically, the only story that doesn't match is the robber's. And also he missed the camera in the back of the store so his story is refuted and he basically just doubled his sentence for falsifying a police report."

"That's good news," Ulrich said and began to light another cigarette as Milly just groaned and rolled her eyes, while Ulrich whispered, "Five," to himself.

"We'll get you out of here as soon as possible, any other comments?" The officer asked and Ulrich just shook his head to answer with the least amount of effort.

"Alright, open shut case basically," The officer said while Ulrich was counting how many times this guy said basically. He did that with people who talked and ended every line with, 'you know.' "Blah blah, you know. Blah blah blah blah, you know?" and so on and so forth. Ulrich just wanted to answer the question every time "No I don't know, keep talking because this is making you sound very fucking stupid."

* * *

Ulrich and Milly arrived back at the dorms after they stated they did not want to be interviewed by journalist for any news media. The police escorted them through the back and dropped them off at the college. He made the news anyway when the video camera footage of the robbery was played on the news and people at the college began to ask him questions. He got a lot of female attention who admitted that made him look even cooler, but he resisted the urge to get laid that night.

The moment Ulrich got back to his apartment his phone rang. Throwing his coat on the couch he picked up the phone and checked the caller id. It was his father and Ulrich groaned and answered the phone.

"Yes?" Ulrich asked.

"Why didn't you just lay down!" His father shouted at him and Ulrich took the phone away from his ear for a moment. His father screamed a few more things and Ulrich wasn't listening really but got the general idea of the complaint.

"I stopped a robbery, I'm a local hero, and no one was hurt but the guy I shot in the leg," Ulrich said and his father began to shout again.

"Ulrich, the man had the gun. You are not a hero, you could have been killed over the fact you refused to sit down!" His father shouted and Ulrich took the phone away again.

"I could have, but I'm not. Not like I planned for there to be a robbery. Next time I'm that unfortunate, I'll lay down, I promise," Ulrich said.

"Don't be a smart ass with me!" His father shouted and Ulrich took the phone away so he could chuckle.

"Dad, the guy was pathetic. He wasn't going to shoot anyone, he was bluffing," Ulrich said and sat down on the couch.

"That isn't something you take a chance with. You were gambling with your life," his father said.

"Not much to gamble," Ulrich said and his dad blew up again.

"You're a Stern," His father started.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ulrich asked, "It's a last name, it's all it is to me. To you it's a legacy, to me, it's something worth losing. People kill each other over territory, race, and last names. I'm Ulrich, not a fucking Montague."

"Watch your mouth," his father said and Ulrich chuckled again.

"Why my entire life, have you kept telling me who I can and cannot be friends with?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, they were anchors, slowing you down," his father shouted. 'You're the fucking anchor,' Ulrich said to himself.

"Like Yumi right, like Odd, and Aelita, and Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"And what happened to them?" His father asked.

"Aelita and Jeremie are finishing up college like me," Ulrich said.

"And what about the other two?" His father asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said.

"Exactly," His father said. 'What did that prove?' Ulrich asked himself.

"Want to know something dad, Jeremie's dad actually likes Jeremie. Shocking huh?" Ulrich said and slammed the phone on the receiver. The phone rang again a moment later, and Ulrich let it ring.

Just as Ulrich was about to go to bed his cell phone rang and he checked to see who it was. It was someone he didn't mind talking to so he hit answer.

"Hey," Ulrich said.

"Were you sleeping?" Aelita asked.

"Getting ready to," Ulrich said and looked at his clock.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah I'll be there, it's an hour out but I wouldn't miss it," Ulrich said and sighed at the day it was.

"It's been five years already, and it still hits me like it just happened," Aelita said and Ulrich nodded to himself.

"I know the feeling. How are you and Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, I guess," Aelita said like she wasn't exactly sure.

"You guess?" Ulrich asked.

"Can't fool a psychology major huh?" Aelita asked.

"Not a chance in hell, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Stupid shit, but we'll get passed it, we always do. Still playing the no commitment card?"

"It's over rated," Ulrich said and Aelita sighed.

"You could have anyone, you do know that," Aelita said, not asked.

"Of course I do, but you're taken," Ulrich said completely sarcastically.

"Depends," Aelita said, playing along.

"I'd love to talk, but I got morning classes so I'll see you there," Ulrich said and Aelita said her goodbyes and they both hung up. Tomorrow, the anniversary of a day everyone wished had never happened.


	4. Five Years Later

Ulrich opened his eyes the next morning and slowly rose up from his pillow. Supporting himself with his arms he pushed off and looked straight down at the blanket and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He didn't even remember the dream he had last night, but it was definitely bad if he was soaking with sweat in a cold apartment, and he could feel his heartbeat echoing though out his entire body.

Ulrich couldn't remember any of dreams recently. But they forced him awake in the early hours well before his alarm was going to do it for him. The only difference is he couldn't hit snooze and go back to sleep.

Throwing the blanket off of his body Ulrich stepped across his bedroom and into his bathroom where he took a shower to wash the sweat off his body. Shaving off his peach fuzz with the towel around his waist he placed the razor on the sink after cleaning the hairs out of the blades. Walking back into his bedroom, he grabbed a pair of jeans out of his closet and slipped them on, fastened his belt around through the loops, and then left the room to leave for his morning classes.

* * *

The class dragged on like the last hour of highschool. When you would watch the clock on the wall so much, wanting it to move faster, you swear to god the minute hand was moving backwards. Ulrich leaned back in his seat during his literature class, which he really didn't like but it was needed to leave college with a degree.

Only five people including himself were there. Two of which he knew from Kadic. The other three was a guy on the schools wrestling team who Ulrich believed had a lobotomy, a girl who's breasts were freakishly huge and always talked about breast reduction surgery, and a girl who got pregnant in highschool, was working two jobs, and her fiancé and her selected classes at school so someone was at home while someone was in class.

The other two, a guy who Ulrich hated at Kadic but tolerated now. William sat behind Ulrich, but learned not to bug him during class. The other one, his fuck buddy's best friend who wanted a piece of the action. Tamiya sat across from him, but hadn't learned not to bug him during class.

The professor dragged on about English literature, and explained that in the English dictionary, most of the words were created by Shakespear. Which was irrelevant because they were in France. The teacher liked trivial facts as Ulrich had notice many times in the last semester.

"Ulrich..." Tamiya whispered from across the room, "...Ulrich."

Ulrich turned his head toward her and blinked twice.

"What are you doing after class?" Tamiya asked. Tamiya was much more reserved than Milly because she never wore skirts and she had no cleavage to show off. And not to mention she was a fun drunk.

"Not you," Ulrich said back and Tamiya took a moment to register what that meant.

"You fucked Milly, why not me," Tamiya said from across the room and Ulrich looked back at the professor.

"That's exactly why, I don't need to be laid that often, but I'll fill you in for my next months lay," Ulrich said and Tamiya flipped him off and faced forward.

"That was cold man," William said from over Ulrich's shoulder.

"Hey, if you need pussy, I'll put in a good word for you," Ulrich said and turned to Tamiya, "I may not be horny, but William's cock is bigger than mine."

Tamiya turned toward him and whispered, "From what Milly says, that's not saying much."

"Thanks for the compliment at least," William said.

* * *

The class finally ended and Ulrich gathered up his books and pocketed his tape recorder. Throwing the strap to his backpack on his shoulder, he left the room with William, unfortunately with Tamiya chasing after them.

"It's already been five years?" William asked as they left the classroom.

"Time flies huh," Ulrich said then looked over his shoulder at Tamiya.

"Ulrich, what are you doing later?" Tamiya asked, then stopped as they stopped and put a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"I'll be out of town all night," Ulrich said.

"You need a better excuse than that if you want to get rid of me," Tamiya said and William shook his head.

"He's telling the truth, it's five years since the day in Kadic," William said and Tamiya looked at them and knew what that meant almost immediately.

"Already, I guess it is after all," Tamiya said when she remembered the date.

"I'm leaving the moment I get home so, not even before," Ulrich said and Tamiya nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Is Milly going too?" Tamiya asked.

"No, she's got work today," Ulrich said and looked at his watch.

"I'll see you later then," Tamiya said, and Ulrich nodded and walked away. William and Tamiya looked at each other and Ulrich leave with his hands in his pocket, then back at each other.

"You doing anything today?" Tamiya asked.

"I'm not as much as a dick as he is, I got time," William said.

"Well," Tamiya said and then leaned next to his ear, "I hope that's only a metaphor."

"What?" William asked and Tamiya smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Come on," Tamiya said as she walked passed him and grabbed his hand to drag him somewhere private.

* * *

Ulrich looked up from his nap as the conductor of the train told the passengers the stop. Ulrich opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the buildings he saw once a year flash by. After a moment they weren't blurred from the speed as he heard the train hissing to a stop. Standing up he walked to the door and stepped out once they opened and walked onto the platform with some flowers in hand.

Stretching from the hour train ride Ulrich looked around to see if he recognized anyone. Every time he noticed someone from Kadic around town, and they'd usually start the conversation. This year, no one came into view. The train hissed to life behind him and Ulrich started to walk were the others would be meeting.

The walk from the train station was only about five minutes but Ulrich took his time getting there, making it ten. Finally the gates came into view with Aelita and Jeremie leaning against the wall surrounding the area that connected to the gates.

Jeremie noticed Ulrich first and nudged Aelita who kicked off of the wall and walked over to meet him. Aelita hugged Ulrich tightly then let Jeremie hug him as well. Jeremie had a growth spurt half way through high school and was now the taller than Ulrich was. But he was still a skinny nerd. However, at least he upgraded to contacts.

"You look like shit," Jeremie said to Ulrich who shrugged.

"I've been flooded with tests all month, studying all night, barely getting any sleep," Ulrich said and looked at Aelita.

"Studying doesn't sound like you, but your grades reflect it at least," Aelita said and Ulrich just shrugged again.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jeremie said, and Aelita nodded, beginning to walk with him through the gates. Ulrich took an extra second to start moving before walking into the cemetery after them.

Aelita counted the rows of gravestones as she walked, memorizing what row it was in after so many years of visits. Nineteenth row, thirteenth down the row. Once she reached nineteen she turned and everyone followed in suit. She counted thirteen and stopped.

"Oh god, I cry every time," Aelita said and lowered her head, hoping the boys wouldn't notice. Jeremie hugged her so she could cry into his chest and Ulrich just stood and stared at the gravestone. He kneeled down next to it and placed down the flowers in front of it.

"I always wondered what would have happened if this never happened," Aelita mumbled from Jeremie's chest as he rubbed the back of her head and combed her hair with his fingers.

"It was her fault," Ulrich said and stood up, and then looked at Aelita.

"It wasn't her fault. Stop blaming someone for an accident," Aelita said and pried her face from Jeremie's chest.

"If she had just let him talk to her, and not run away like some immature little bitch, this all would have been avoided," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, stop," Jeremie said, "That's why I really don't like it when you come here anymore. All you do is piss everyone off. It wasn't anyone's fault but the person driving the car. Get that through your head," Jeremie said and started to walk off with Aelita.

Ulrich just sighed to himself and looked at the gravestone one last time before leaving.

'_Odd Della Robbia, 1992-2009.'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all in a dinner with Ulrich sitting on one side of the booth and Jeremie with Aelita on the other side. Their drinks had been served, two coffees and a beer for Ulrich.

Aelita sat silent for most of the night, looking up at them every now and then. Every year Ulrich insisted on blaming her for it. Blaming Yumi for Odd being dead. After years of putting up with it silently, she looked up at him and interrupted the conversation.

"What would you say to her if you ever saw her again?" Aelita asked and Ulrich looked at her.

"What would I say?" Ulrich asked to make sure.

"Yeah," Aelita said and Ulrich took a swig from his bottle.

"I'd tell her, it was her fault. That I hate her, and this was the last time I ever wanted to interact with her again."

"Let it go Ulrich, you haven't seen or heard from her, in five years. Five years Ulrich, that's a long time. You're the reason she moved, you made her feel so guilty, she left," Aelita said and Ulrich just kept looking at her.

"If she had let him talk to her, and not ran away from the argument like she always did, then..." Ulrich started to say.

"This would have never happened," Aelita finished, "Ulrich, you make it seem like Yumi was driving the car that hit Odd. Odd being who he was, walked to her house to make up with her. That's who he was, because she kept hanging up the phone on him."

"Exactly," Ulrich said.

"Listen to yourself, you sound like a jackass," Jeremie said.

"Yumi felt bad enough without you attacking her. You make it seem like she didn't take any of the guilt until you brought it to her attention. I'm tired of having this conversation with you," Aelita said.

"You know what, me too," Ulrich said and stood up, grabbing his coat and pulling his arms through the holes. Ulrich opened his wallet and threw the tip on the table and walked out without another word as Jeremie shook his head and looked at Aelita who was frustrated enough to cry.

"When will he just let it go?" Aelita asked and Jeremie stood up and walked after Ulrich.

Ulrich got five steps down the street before Jeremie walked out the door and shouted his name. Ulrich stopped and turned around slowly, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

"You have to stop saying shit like that," Jeremie said and Ulrich didn't react.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"You know damn well how that makes her feel. Don't act like you don't know. You know it upsets her when you blame Yumi over a coincidence. None of us have been in any contact with Yumi in five years because of you. We lost two friends instead of one. One was enough. I'm not going to make you stop blaming Yumi, but when Aelita is in the room, keep that kind of shit to yourself."

"I'm just saying how I feel," Ulrich said.

"You're being an asshole," Jeremie said and Ulrich didn't break eye contact.

"Jeremie, I am an asshole. That isn't going to change anytime soon. But I will try to tone down my words just for you guys. I'm sorry," Ulrich said.

"I know man, but now I have to deal with a crying girl all night. Try to visit more often, or at least call. I feel like you're trying to avoid us," Jeremie said.

"I'm trying to avoid the town," Ulrich said.

"I know, but maybe we'll visit you instead. Just to ease the tension a little bit," Jeremie said and Ulrich shrugged.

"I got to go," Ulrich said and pretended to check his watch, "Next train's coming in soon."

"You still got an hour," Jeremie said.

"I know, just tell Aelita I'm sorry, and hug her for me," Ulrich said and turned around again and started to walk off.

Jeremie watched him leave and shook his head, and walked back into the dinner were Aelita was still sitting. Jeremie sat next to her and hugged her, and said into her ear, "Ulrich said he was sorry, the hugs from him."

"Coming from him, that apology means less than nothing," Aelita said and sighed.

"I know, but at least he wasn't such a jackass he wouldn't at least fake it."


	5. Self Fufillment

Saturday at six Ulrich was walking into a room with a two chairs, a table, a couch and a phone. Attached to the phone was a head set that he would wear while answering calls all night. The man who interviewed him gave him the basics of how the system worked and Ulrich nodded if he understood and asked a question if he didn't. After about ten minutes the man left the room and Ulrich pulled the table closer to the couch, sat down and then threw his coat on a chair. He was officially at work.

For the first two hours the phone didn't ring. The phone was wireless so if he had to leave to do whatever he could take it with him so he wouldn't miss a call. Missing a call could possibly be a matter of life and death. Ulrich took the phone with him to get a cup of coffee in the break room in the almost empty office where three or five people were still working overtime to get money for extra presents for the holiday season. Getting his coffee he walking back into his room and sat back on the couch, placing the phone back on the charger.

Another hour and two cups of coffee later passed and nothing. It was already nine and he was reading a book he brought with him since he was told it could drag on a little bit some nights. Around a quarter till ten, the phone rang.

It jolted Ulrich from his book because the noise was unfamiliar. He was already adjusted to silence with the barely noticeable sounds of people talking in the cubicals or the occasional sound of a printer. The phone echoed throughout the room and Ulrich placed the head set on and hit answer.

"Emergency hotline, this is Ulrich speaking, what is your dilemma?" Ulrich asked as he placed his back against the cushions.

"I'm going to fucking kill myself," a crying woman said on the other end. Sounded more like a crying girl when he thought about it. Probably around fifteen to seventeen.

"Please don't ma'am, what is going on. Why do you want to do something some so stupid?" Ulrich asked her and waited for a response. Or a gun.

"Everything in my life sucks, there's nothing to live for anymore," the woman said and then continued crying.

"Have you already attempted anything?" Ulrich asked.

"No but nothing is stopping me from swallowing enough pills to sleep," she said.

"If nothing is stopping you, then why are you talking to me? You don't want to do this apparently," Ulrich said to immediately point something out to her, "How old are you and what is your name?"

"I'm..." She said managed to say before suffocating from tears again, "sixteen. My name is Alexandria, but most people call me Sasha."

"That's Russian, you or your parents from Russia?" Ulrich asked and she said her father was.

"No one would care if I did," Sasha said and cried again.

"I would care, and I've just met you. If I care then imagine how much your parents would care. Or your friends. Do you have a boyfriend?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I used to have a girlfriend though," she said.

"Like a best friend girl friend?" Ulrich asked.

"No, like I'm a lesbian, and she had been cheating on me," Sasha said and began to cry because she was reminded of it.

"You must have really been attached to her for you think about something so drastic," Ulrich said and waiting. He'd been waiting all day just for more waiting.

"I loved her, and I thought she loved me. Then she starts messing around with that guy and...." she mumbled and Ulrich sighed. Left her for a guy, hell of a first call.

"Wanting to kill yourself is a medical emergency. I personally have gone through depression over a failed relationship that didn't end well for three people. This kind of thing passes over time. You're so young too, you have plenty of time to find someone new, even better than her. Because if someone is loyal, then so far they're already better,"

"I have a few numbers with me. I have a number of several professional counselors who are experienced in what your going through. Do you want some of those numbers?" Ulrich asked her and there was a long pause on the phone.

"Yes," Sasha said after about ten seconds.

Ulrich had her write down some of those numbers before she hung up. Ulrich noticed she was progressively crying less the entire time. It didn't take much for her to realize this was only a phase and it could be conquered over time. He had spent only ten minutes on the phone with her and the rest of the night was quiet before he left at two in the morning.

* * *

Ulrich walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. Throwing his keys on the couch as he walked into the living room he collapsed onto his bed and let out a deep breath. The first night of work was so slow. Only one call the entire night. Apparently that was a good thing when you really think about it. Or a bad thing if you consider the people who didn't ask for a consult before swallowing a shotgun.

Using his toes he pushed down on the heels of his shoes to kick them off and then pulled himself under the comforter of his bed. Making sure his alarm was set he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Ulrich had one of those dreams you couldn't remember when you woke up. Even if you woke up startled with a racing heart you couldn't remember. Or a steel hard on and you couldn't remember who you were thinking of. When he woke up, he felt something weird. To most people it's a normal feeling, but to Ulrich it was so absent in his life it was weird. He wasn't tired when the alarm went off. He was refreshed. He didn't even hit snooze, he just woke up.

Ulrich made himself breakfast after taking a shower. The breakfast consisted of two pieces of toast, a cup of coffee and two cigarettes. He only had one weekend class today; the class being anthropology. He gathered his text and note books and he was out the door, locking it behind him.

Only six people besides himself were in this class today. The twins from his Sociology, William, the husband of the married kids, Emilie from Kadic, and some guy who dropped out tens years ago and came back to finish school. William sat directly behind Ulrich to lean over him for answers on tests, and Ulrich sat behind Emilie, for answers on tests. To the three, part of the lesson plan involved teamwork.

The teacher was a woman in her fifties who age had treated her well. On her desk was pictures of her husband on their four kids, three girls and a boy. Her oldest kid was Ulrich's age, and her youngest was in elementary school. She liked to use her hands a lot when she spoke, and unlike most of the other professors she didn't read straight from the book everyday. She called on people in class and liked to use real life examples in her lectures. Over all, Ulrich's favorite teacher.

"Because of certain laws I have to actually teach both creative design and evolution to teach human history. The reason is because evolution is only a theory to these people. It's science and it's accurate, story time was in first grade okay so open to the chapter on creative design and tear the fucking chapter out," Mrs. Freeman said to the class.

"It's only fair you teach both though," the brown haired twin said, with a confirming nod from her twin.

"Look, education is government funded. In government you separate church from politics. Creative design is religious based, so if you don't like that I won't review that with you, it's Sunday, go to church after this," she said and Ulrich chuckled as the twins packed up and left.

"The minute anyone says something to insult their religion they leave the argument. Did any of you hear about this. They actually made a creationist museum somewhere in America. And because the Earth is only five thousand years old and they can't disprove dinosaurs existed, dinosaurs were added."

"So?" Emilie asked.

"The triceratops had a saddle on its back because we rode them apparently," Mrs. Freeman said and William and Emilie chuckled, "Any ground they had, was lost."

"You're kidding?" Emilie asked and the teacher shook her head and told her where to find it online.

"Anyway, to the lecture..." was the next thing she said before Ulrich sat back in his seat and enjoyed the show.

* * *

The class emptied out shortly afterward and Ulrich, Emilie, and William walked out shoulder to shoulder.

"I can't wait to show that to Theo," Emilie said as she walked out.

"Who else is in that museum, Noah, Adam and Eve?" William asked.

"I'll find out and tell you later. This is almost as pathetic as that girl from America, miss teen Carolina, I can't remember north or south, but hilarious," Emilie said.

"What was that about again?" Ulrich asked and Emilie was cracking up just trying to explain it.

"Like in the Iraq and such as," Emilie said, imitating a dumb blond.

"The guy holding the microphone during her question did so well acting professional, but you could tell he just wanted to back hand her," William said and Emilie laughed.

"Her question should have been, can you find America on a map?" Ulrich said and they all got a good chuckle out of it.

"I kid the Americans," Emilie said and zipped her caught up a little more.

"A fifth of Americans though. Let me do some math," William said and paused for a moment, "So about fifteen million couldn't find their own country."

"And their candidate for vise president didn't know Africa was a continent," Ulrich said and Emilie just laughed.

"That was awhile ago," William said.

"Who really cares anymore?" Ulrich asked and they all just shrugged.

"I'm meeting Theo for breakfast I'll see you guys later," Emilie said and walked off with a wave.

"What're you doing today?" William asked Ulrich.

"Nothing till six," Ulrich answered.

"Want to get some breakfast?" William asked.

"Sure," Ulrich answered and off they went.

* * *

The diner five blocks from the school only had about fifteen other customers besides the two. Mostly college kids just getting out of class or about to go to. Which was strange for a Sunday since most people leaving church went to get breakfast. They shared a booth, ordered their coffee and food and waited for the waitress to come back.

"Going for a masters after next semester?" William asked Ulrich who took a sip of his coffee and shrugged.

"I guess, not even sure what I want to be after this to tell you truth," Ulrich said and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pack.

"Can I bum one?" William asked and Ulrich handed him a cigarette then the lighter after he had lit his.

"Is it me, or do you seem to be in a better mood today?" William asked as he inhaled and handed Ulrich back his lighter.

"I don't know, I had a good night at work though," Ulrich said and picked up his coffee.

"That's right, you got a job. Hotline operator or something, Tamiya didn't give me that many details," William said.

"Suicide hotline," Ulrich said and waited for the response he was getting whenever he told someone about his job.

"They're trying something new now. Put a suicidal person on the suicide hotline," William said and shook his head.

"I'm not that fucked up okay. I only got one call last night anyway, some sixteen year old," Ulrich said.

"Stacking up bodies already?" William asked.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm telling people to just kill themselves? She didn't do it, I talked her out of it. These people call the hotline because they don't want to, and they want someone to say they shouldn't."

"Why'd they hire you? Straight A student in almost every human based study coarse available?" William asked.

"Pretty much," Ulrich answered.

"How's the rest of the gang doing?" William asked.

"Aelita and Jeremie are still living together near Kadic. They already finished and are working on their masters. Still haven't heard from Yumi," Ulrich said and William blinked a few times.

"It's been years. I thought you won personally. Then Odd plays a prank on her, leaves to her house to apologize," William said and sighed into his coffee.

"He tried to apologize at school but she kept ducking him all day. I'd knew they'd be friends again eventually, but Odd felt that bad about it. I don't even remember the prank," Ulrich said and William chuckled slightly, "What was that for?"

"I find it funny that you hold a grudge for that long and don't remember all of the details. Five years seems so far now, but in five years, today will be yesterday," William said as the waitress began to drop the food in front of them. William went straight for the bacon and thanked her before she left to help other patrons.

"Interesting way of putting it," Ulrich said and finished his coffee. The waitress appeared out of no where and refilled his cup a few moments later.

"Just think about it this way, does it feel like it's been five years?" William asked, and Ulrich shook his head, "Exactly my point."

What ever," Ulrich said with no expression, "What're you majoring in?"

"Literature and education," William answered.

"Least one of us has a clue for the future," Ulrich said.

"No one does, I just get better fortune cookies," William answered and Ulrich simply laughed.

* * *

Something about that day just made fifteen people call telling Ulrich they was going to shoot themselves. Ulrich kept a list after the fifth one. Three pills, two jumpers, four firearms, two slit wrists, three hangers, and one carbon monoxide poisoning with a running car in a closed garage. Fifteen callers, no casualties. Ulrich did however have to call an ambulance for the monoxide guy who seemed to have passed out before the hang up. Ulrich got the report he survived when he called the house phone and someone checked the garage.

In only two days Ulrich had made sixteen people think twice. In a week, twenty. Two weeks, twenty nine. Thankfully Christmas wasn't a weekend, though Ulrich hoped it would be so he'd have an excuse not to come home. There comes a time in everyone's lives where you can use work as an excuse. He decided he's suck it up and go, to see his mother at least. After he called and asked if he could bring a guest.

* * *

"I don't know what to get your parents," Milly said as they walked through the mall.

"My mom is polite as hell, she'll take anything," Ulrich said.

"Dog shit wrapped in tinfoil?" Milly asked.

"Suits my dad," Ulrich said and Milly giggled and looked to her side at him.

"You really hate your dad don't you?" Milly asked.

"You can tell, I thought I was keeping that a secret," Ulrich said sarcastically and Milly shrugged.

"What about him pisses you off so much. I'm not so hot about my sister but she's still my sister," Milly said.

"I feel like he's trying to control me a lot. He picked my college, my optional classes, my apartment the cheap bastard. I just want to breath sometimes you know?" Ulrich asked and Milly nodded.

"Am I going as your friend, or your, you know?" Milly asked, more for her own sake than the conversations they'll later engage with his mother.

"You pick, because my mother is going to assume one of them," Ulrich answered and walked into a gift store.

"If you were hoping for friend, wrong fucking answer," Milly said with a smile.

"I know, that's why answered it that way," Ulrich said and Milly stopped.

"That's not funny you know. You've just been getting my hopes up for months and always shooting me down until you're horny again. I've liked you for years and now I feel like I'm stuck in a limbo between friend and fuck buddy. I'll settle for friend," Milly said and stared him down for an honest response.

"Look, if I didn't at least like you, we wouldn't be fucking nor would I be walking through a mall with you. I could have just as easily gone to my parents unaccompanied. I figured someone taking the same classes as me would pick up on that signal," Ulrich said and slightly smiled. Very slightly.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Milly asked.

"Depends, what are you thinking?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just asked me to be your girlfriend," Milly said and took a few steps toward him. Ulrich had never kissed Milly in public before. She figured if he was bull shitting with her he wouldn't now. So she took that chance. He didn't move his face so she'd hit his cheek. All he did was pucker. After a moment Milly stopped kissing him and looked up at him.

"Holy shit, you're not kidding," Milly said in shock.

"Not this time," Ulrich said and Milly lunged up to kiss him again.

* * *

** _I wonder if some of you were thinking I died. Anyway I'm still alive, very busy(my excuse for lazy), and still very much into writting. I should be back into the flow of finishing up some of my stuff and possibly submitting some new stuff. Hope everyone had a good Christmas or what ever you do in winter, this is notcreativeenoughtomakeone saying I'm still alive, and I'm back._**


	6. Life Direction

Before Ulrich and Milly knew it they were sitting in Ulrich's living room on the couch facing two chairs. On the left was his mother, on the right his father. His mother was wearing casual clothing, a shirt and a jeans, and his father was wearing a grey suit. Ulrich and his father barely said anything, but Milly and Ulrich's mom were doing enough for all four of them. To the point where they continued the conversation outside of the room. With the women gone, Ulrich and his father just stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

Ulrich's father cracked first by saying, "How's school?"

"It's fine," Ulrich said simply and blinked once.

"You still smoke?" His father asked.

"Half a pack a day typically, but it depends on the day," Ulrich said and his father noticed the square shaped bulge in the breast pocket of Ulrich's shirt.

"Do you smoke because of stress?" His father asked.

"Sometimes," Ulrich answered.

"You're twenty one, what do you have to be stressed about?" His father asked.

"Plenty," Ulrich said and his father adjusted his place in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Have you decided on your finishing school yet?" His father asked.

"Still looking into it, not sure what I want to do yet," Ulrich said and his father seemed a little calmer by that response.

"You still have a few months, don't rush," his father said and Ulrich was a little surprise about the support in that comment.

"So," his father asked and looked over to the kitchen where Milly and his wife went a minute ago, "How long have you been seeing Milly for?"

"Not sure, we don't exactly know when we made it official, or what even makes it official," Ulrich said and his father smiled. He actually smiled.

"Like, is it official if we have sex, or we actually publicize the relationship?" His father asked and Ulrich nodded and little.

"Yeah, that's exactly right," Ulrich said, once again surprised.

"I dated once, then I found a women who convinced me to marry her," his father said and Ulrich looked toward the kitchen.

"How are you and mom doing?" Ulrich asked.

"You know, good for the most part, sex has been the same for fifteen years, but that's marriage," his father said and Ulrich chuckled a little.

"The sex is actually great but I won't tell her that," Ulrich said and his father smiled too.

"They're the same way, can't let us know they like it too because they'd lose leverage. In your twenties the leverage is definitely there, but mid thirties it changes places, you know why?" His father asked and Ulrich knew.

"Because women hit their sexual peak at around thirty five, men hit theirs at seventeen. It is possible for a women to find a guy who could keep up with her all night, but then she has to drop him off at school the next morning," Ulrich said and his father laughed and shook his head.

"The sexes are so divided," his father said and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

So far, Christmas was going okay. The best Christmas Ulrich could remember.

---

The diner conversation was very civil and very polite. No one criticized anyone, and even Ulrich was somewhat enjoying himself. They talked about politics, school, work, marriage, and even though the men didn't want to, sex.

"It starts to slow down after a few years. At the honeymoon you're just ripping each others clothes off. Years later, you tend to only have sex after an argument," Ulrich's mom said and Milly smiled and looked over at Ulrich who looked away.

"Are you kidding me, I practically have to force him," Milly said and Ulrich stopped chewing at looked at her as if saying, 'don't tell my parents this shit'.

"Just because you have to force him, doesn't mean he never caves. Does he cave in?" His mother asked.

"Every time," Milly said and his mother looked at his father who looked away from her. Strange diner conversation so far. Good, but strange.

"What are you majoring in Milly?" His mother asked and Milly swallowed her bite and put her fork down.

"Anthropology," Milly answered and his mother looked genuinely interested.

"Really, Ulrich is majoring very similarly. Psychology mostly. His father hopes he'll be a lawyer, he's talking those classes to be able to observe people better."

"I might not know what I want to be, but it isn't a lawyer," Ulrich said and his father looked over at him.

"What is your job. Your mother said Milly mentioned you have a job now. What is it?" His father asked and Ulrich placed his fork down.

"Hotline operator," Ulrich said and his parents looked at each other and then back at him.

"Like, salesmen, or someone who answers the questions and comments numbers on products?" His mother asked.

"Neither, suicide hotline," Ulrich said and his parents looked at each other again.

"He's really good though, he's stopped over two dozen people, no casualties," Milly said before his parents jumped to any conclusions. Ulrich looked over at her and lipped, 'thanks'.

"Really, have you thought about being a psychiatrist?" His father asked, because at least he was some kind of doctor. He'd prefer lawyer but doctor was good too.

"Not until now," Ulrich said and then realized something important. He liked his job. It wasn't just because he was good at it either. When they didn't do anything, he felt like he mattered, like he was important. Fulfillment.

"If you're good at something, find a way to get payed for it," His father said and looked at his wife who nodded. Then his mother started talking about sex again.

---

Milly had gotten Ulrich's mother a glass figurine of a dolphin, and his father a bottle of scotch that he and Ulrich uncorked a minute later. Good shit too.

When they heard Milly was coming, they got her a digital picture frame. If this was a lasting relationship, she could have a slid show of her and Ulrich. Ulrich got ironically a heater for his apartment, and a new watch that he would actually wear. He found it funny that he got a job so he could get a heater. But his mother noticed how cold his apartment always was last time she was there, so got him one.

Ulrich got his mother a necklace with a locket that had a picture of him on one side, and a picture of his father on the other. Now she could always look at her boys. Ulrich got his father a box of cigars that once again they opened and stepped out onto the porch to enjoy later that day. It was one of the few moments they were alone again. Both genders seemed to like those moments.

The men talked about school and work and politics. The women talked about the weather and television and sex. Thanks to Milly, now Ulrich's mother knew that had been sleeping together for months before they actually made anything official. Her only comment was, 'men.'

Either way, Ulrich couldn't remember the last time he had a memorable moment with his father. It was so unfamiliar.

When they were about to walk into the airport after his parents had dropped them off and were saying they're farewells, they had a last couple of words. Ulrich hugged his mother who told him he had to bring her home again. His shook his fathers hand and decided to tell him something he'd been thinking about since his father had asked him.

"Dad, I think I finally know what I want to do with my life," Ulrich said and his father had an expression that said, 'I'm listening'.

"I am good at my job, but it's not just that. I get paid to make people not kill themselves, and when I succeed at doing that, I feel like I've done something for someone. I don't know any of these people, but I'm attached to them the moment they call me. I'm attached because I may very well be holding their lives in my hands, and what I say could make them put the safety back on, or not. I want to help people the way I am right now, because it fulfills me, and I've never been satisfied with myself. So, yes, I do want to be a psychiatrist."

Ulrich's father shook his hand and nodded at him.

"I'll start looking for professional schools, you should too. I'm proud of you for figuring it out," Ulrich's father said and Ulrich smiled. He had never used 'proud' when talking about Ulrich. He had, but the word 'not' was included.

"Thanks dad," Ulrich said, and walked into the terminal with Milly. In a few hours they were home.

---

That Saturday Ulrich was back at work waiting for a phone call while reading a book. It had been a slow night so far. It felt like hours, but it had only been forty minutes with no call. Suddenly the phone rang, and Ulrich answered.

"Emergency hotline, this is Ulrich, what's the problem?" Ulrich asked and the person on the other line didn't respond for a few seconds, "Hello?"

"You can't stop me," A mans voice said and Ulrich sighed a little, 'like I haven't heard that before'.

"Sir have you already harmed yourself?" Ulrich asked, while getting ready to call the police. Policy.

"I didn't want to be alone when I did this. I wanted my wife in the room when I pulled the trigger, but's she's late. Probably fucking the neighbors again," the man said rather casually considering the circumstances. Casual wasn't good. Crying was believe it or not. Crying people are looking for reassurance. Casual people are looking for an audience. People who walk into a store or school or church and shoot up the place and then shoot themselves are casual. They've made up their minds, just need the audience.

"Sir, please don't, put the gun down and let's talk," Ulrich said and connected to the police who would trace the call and send a car.

"I didn't call to talk, I called so someone would hear," the man said and Ulrich heard a click. The lever of a Ruger SP-101, model number KSP-321X, caliber; .375 magnum. A five round revolver only loaded with one bullet. With a magnum, one was all you needed.

"Sir please don't, just please talk to me," Ulrich said and the man laughed.

"You can't save anyone," the man said and placed the gun in his mouth, muffling his voice as he said, "This gun tastes like shit."

Ulrich was practically begging now. Saying everything he could with the three seconds he had before he heard it, in all three stages. A deafening crack, the phone hitting the floor, and the body falling off of the chair landing next to it.

* * *

**Someone asked me when the main plot would actually be happening, and once again a chapter where it doesn't happen. Just to let everyone know and that person who asked, next chapter is the final set up. You've noticed I leave cliff hangers if you're around my stuff often enough, so he gets the call at the end of the next chapter, and what is mentioned in the summary of the story will actually begin to happen. Thanks for being patient, I never like to just jump into the main plot.**


	7. Emergency

Ulrich didn't come into work on Sunday. His boss called him and asked him why he didn't even bother to show up. Ulrich told him he quit, and hung up the phone.

The entire next week of school Ulrich didn't speak to anyone. He didn't take notes, he didn't ask questions to information he didn't understand. He didn't even bring the tape recorder.

On Thursday after school Ulrich told Milly he needed some time alone. Of course he didn't tell her why, but this was something Milly was already used to. Ulrich just fell back into his couch, tired from not being able to sleep well the entire week. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard a gun shot. It felt like he was slipping back into old routine.

The routine where Ulrich woke up everyday, and was disappointed he woke up. He took a cold shower, not because he liked to, but because when you need to wake up, nothing gets you conscious faster than a cold shower. He'd eat breakfast which was a piece of toast, a cup of coffee and two cigarettes. He'd go to school with a tape recorder so he didn't have to pay attention. He'd ignore Milly unless his dick overruled his personality. Then he'd go back to sleep.

After his first night on the job, he turned his shower to hot. His breakfast stayed the same except he only had one cigarette. He brought the tape recorder and payed attention. He didn't ignore Milly, but his dick still won. He accepted the fact he liked Milly enough to date her. He woke up, and he wasn't tired. Then he went to sleep again.

Now Ulrich was back to the way he was.

* * *

Around nine o'clock on Thursday there was a knock on Ulrich's door. Ulrich was sitting on his couch, staring at his television though it was turned off when he stood up and walked over to the door. He really didn't feel like answering, but if it was Milly, she knew he was home and wouldn't stop knocking until he answered. When Ulrich pulled the door open he saw his boss standing in the hallway.

"Do you ever check your voice mail?" his boss asked and Ulrich stepped out of the way so his boss could come in.

"I told you I quit," Ulrich said and closed the door as he walked over to his living room and sat on the couch as his boss took the chair.

"I know, and that still is entirely your choice. I came to ask you to reconsider," his boss said and Ulrich look sighed and looked at the floor.

"I failed, I might as well of pulled the trigger myself," Ulrich said and his boss shook his head.

"It's not your fault. If it was I would have fired you. I didn't tell you that something like that is unavoidable. Some people call for an audience, and I couldn't tell you how many people have quit your post because someone actually does it. You have been doing this for a month, and you had become attached to these people. Mainly because, you relate to them. You can easily see yourself the person making the call, instead of the other way around.

"Then they turn out okay. Which somehow gives you hope about your own life. You think if this person is so much like me, and now he or she has improved, you can too. You did improve, and you got better at the job. At first you were just here for the paycheck. Soon the paycheck was only an added bonus to the work you feel you're actually doing. You saved these people, and in a way they saved you."

"I didn't save anyone," Ulrich bluntly said and looked away toward the kitchen.

"Thirty five," Ulrich's boss said.

"What?"

"You saved thirty five people. None of them have tried anything else. You are going to let one person who called with the intent of not letting you do your job stop you from helping other people. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but not everyone can be saved. Some people don't even want to be. It isn't your fault."

Ulrich looked up at him and then exhaled as he looked away again.

"I'm not coming in on Saturday," Ulrich said and his boss and sighed and rubbed his hands on his face as he stood up.

"Look kid, I hope you do come back. If you come in great, if you not then I'll accept your resignation. But if you ever want to come back and the spot is open, you can have it," Ulrich's boss said as he stood up and found his way to the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

On Friday at around six O'clock Ulrich was sitting on his couch again, but this time he was watching the news. Police were currently investing a murder and had one suspect in custody. Nothing new.

The door knock and Ulrich stood up and walked over to the door and opened to see someone he didn't recognize. It was a girl who was probably around fifteen or sixteen. She had blonde hair, grey eyes, and just looked average. Ulrich was a full head taller than her as he looked down trying to understand who this person was and why she was here.

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" The girl asked in a voice Ulrich recognized but didn't know why. It was timid and shy, spoken softly as if she was scared of embarrassment if this wasn't him.

"Yes, do I know you?" Ulrich asked, getting ready to shut the door.

"Not personally, but we spoke on the phone over a month ago," the girl said and Ulrich realized this must have been one of his callers, "You probably don't remember me." Suddenly Ulrich remembered the voice.

"No I do, I recognize your voice. Sasha was it?" Ulrich asked, and the her posture seemed to straighten out a little.

"Wow, you even remembered my name," Sasha said and Ulrich smiled and gestured for her to come in. She walked passed him and looked around the living room for where to sit. Ulrich assumed she was waiting for him to sit so she'd see what choices were still available. Ulrich took the chair, she took the couch.

"Why are you here?" Ulrich asked and Sasha smiled and looked at the floor then back up at him.

"To thank you personally," Sasha said and Ulrich chuckled a little, "And don't say you were just doing your job."

"Technically I was," Ulrich said and leaned into the chair some.

"Technically yes, but how many people have the courage to answer a phone knowing you might hear someone kill themself. I was this close to doing it, all I needed was for someone to say jump, but you coaxed me off of the cliff. You made me take two pills for the headache, instead of ten for the heartache," Sasha said and Ulrich smiled. He had said the headache heartache thing many times before. Until now he thought it was his phrase.

"I've been saying the headache heartache line for years, thought I had ownership over it," Ulrich said and Sasha giggled and moved her hair out of her eyes. It wasn't a flirting gesture like some girls do, it was just in her eyes. Ulrich knew it wasn't a flirtatious move, since he knew her sexual orientation. It was just tickling her nose.

"I've been saying it for about a month now, makes since. But I'm here to tell you that you did make a difference, and I'm not so sure any other person just doing their job could have made me not do it. It just sounded like you knew what I was going though. You said you did, but anyone would make up something to make anyone not do that. You sounded genuine."

"I was, a girl named Yumi back in high school, five years ago now, haven't even spoken to her since," Ulrich said and Sasha tilted her a little.

"What happened?"

"I was dating her at the time, and my friend Odd played a joke on her. He was a jokester, funny guy. On that day, Yumi didn't find it, very funny. He embarrassed her, and she went home angry. The next day Odd felt really bad about it, but Yumi ducked him the entire school day. We went to a boarding school, and Yumi lived off campus. Odd snuck out late at night to apologize to her, and got hit by a drunk driver a block away from her house.

"On other circumstances Odd might have just rolled over the car, just a few broken bones. The guy was coming up to a turn, and took it really sharp, drove onto the sidewalk as Odd stepped around the building in front of the light post. He got, pinned between them. He was long dead before the ambulance arrived," Ulrich said and looked at his feet as he took in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly.

"What happened between you and Yumi?" Sasha asked.

"Yumi thought it was her fault. Our friends, Jeremie, Aelita, and William didn't think it was. I was young and stupid, and I agreed with her. I broke up with her, never spoke to her again. If I could go back, I'd disagree with her. I'd comfort her, tell her it wasn't her fault. If anything it was the drunk guys fault. I was never really the same again."

"I'd imagine, that sort of thing never really leaves anyone. The worst thing that probably happened to me was that my dad was an alcoholic, a mean drunk. I guess that's why I never really liked men, because the first man in my life ruined my prospective on the entire gender. When I was about thirteen, I realized that men didn't torture me, a man did. Have you really had a serious relationship since Yumi?" Sasha asked, and Ulrich realized he hadn't.

"No, I guess one women ruined my prospective on the entire gender," Ulrich said and Sasha giggled since it was somehow funny to her.

"It's a shame how people let one bad interaction with one person dictate their opinion on whatever group that person is associated with," Sasha said Ulrich just kind of shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Ulrich asked after a few moments of silence.

"I probably should, since I did only come here to thank you," Sasha said as she stood up and looked down at him since she was taller at the moment.

"You're welcome," Ulrich said and Sasha gave a slight smile and began to walk toward the door, "And thank you too."

"For what?" Sasha asked.

"In a way, you saved me too," Ulrich said and stood up to lead her out of the apartment.

* * *

Saturday came and Ulrich walked into the room he liked to call his office. It wasn't really an office, but it was his space, and he used it accordingly. The only difference was he took his own calls. Ulrich's boss walked by the room and just kind of waved as he walked by.

Ulrich pulled a book out of his backpack and leaned into the couch, finding where he left off in the book and began to read. He finished three chapters before the phone rang. Ulrich placed the book next to the head set and placed it on and pressed answer.

"Emergency hotline, what's your dilemma?" Ulrich asked, not feeling in the mood to mention his name since no one on the calls really every addressed him by it afterwards.

"I'm not going to kill myself, but someone is going to kill me," A woman said from the other line and Ulrich wasn't sure how to respond.

"Pardon?" Was the best Ulrich could muster.

"If I call the police I'll get stuck on some fucking machine for an hour that I don't have I figured you might have a emergency number to call in case someone does something and they need to get there before someone dies."

"I can't relay something unless I'm positive it's an emergency," Ulrich said.

"Oh shit," The woman said as some voices were heard faintly from Ulrich's side, "My name is Yumi Ishiyama, I'm at the corner of Marie boulevard and..." was all she could get out before whoever was after her caught up, "Let me go you.." was the last thing he heard clearly besides some muffled screams and a car or something with a motor pulling up and someone hanging up the phone.

Sounded like an emergency now.

* * *

_**And Yumi makes her appearance.**_


	8. Into The City

The police had been notified within five minutes after the call. Ulrich had to call his boss about the circumstances and proceed from there. Fifteen minutes after the call Ulrich was briefy interviewed by an officer before Ulrich was once again left the room alone, unsure of what to do. The police were taking too long to even begin to find the address the call was made from.

Ulrich assumed it was a payphone because of the car he heard in the background. Three men by the sound of the footsteps. Something else was there as well. Faint, but there. Quiet, but obvious. What was it?

Ulrich replayed the recording of the conversation over and over again to himself to figure out what it was. Some sort of humming, or maybe buzzing. A bug zapper perhaps, or a faulty electrical sign.

Ulrich stored the number from the call into his phone and left his office three hours early. Hopefully no one else would call tonight. Ulrich threw his jacket on as he exited the building and tried to remember where Marie boulevard was. Fifteen, maybe twenty blocks away. It wasn't quite the bad side of town, more like the buffer zone between the good and bad. And he couldn't believe he was going there to try and save Yumi.

* * *

After a slight underestimation of distance on Ulrich part, he arrived at Marie boulevard that was twenty six blocks away. Thankfully the street wasn't very long, a little less than a mile before both sides dead ended at the sides of buildings. Ulrich began to walk west down the road and stopped at the first payphone and dialed the number he stored before he left, and he listened. Nothing. He walked two more blocks to the second payphone and called it again....nothing again.

Ulrich continued to walk and call the number before he reached the end of the road and began to jog back east, stopping at every payphone and dialing the number. Four blocks east and nothing. Ulrich could only visibly see two payphones and called the number again. It rang, and he heard a reply. He listened and tried to find it with his eyes as well. He found it, a payphone directly under a street lamp, corner of Marie blvd and Hutening ln.

One question began to run through Ulrich's mind; now what?

Looking around for any distinctive clues Ulrich listened again for that strange sound. Turns out it was the neon sign for the convenient store on Hutening ln. Ulrich looked at the sign and saw a camera on the corner of the building, looking down at the intersection.

"Wow, that's convenient," Ulrich said to himself and walked toward the store and stood under the camera for a better idea of where it was pointing. It had to of gotten everything. Ulrich satisfied with his theory walked into the convenient store and looked at the clerk sitting behind the counter with a magazine in his face.

"Hey," Ulrich said to the guy who looked over the top of the magazine and to look at Ulrich.

"How can I help you?" the clerk asked and Ulrich pointed outside.

"About an hour ago, a woman made a phone call on that payphone, did you see her?" Ulrich asked.

The clerk shook his head and put his face back into the magazine. Ulrich knew he had seen something, he was being intentionally distant, creating a barrier in case someone like Ulrich or cop came asking.

"You're telling me you didn't hear a woman screaming for help?" Ulrich asked, and the clerk unknown to himself, reacted.

"Nothing kid, get the fuck out of here," the clerk said, and before either of them knew it, Ulrich and reached over the counter and grabbed the clerk by his collar.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what you know!" Ulrich shouted at him.

"I told you I don't know shit about some asian chick!" the clerk shouted back and Ulrich dragged him over the counter and onto the floor.

"Then why the fuck do you know she was asian, explain that mother fucker. Who took her, and where the hell is she!?" Ulrich shouted, and the clerk knew Ulrich knew, he knew something.

"I don't know who or why, all I know is it was some chick, and they put her in the trunk of a car," the clerk said back, scared shitless.

"What kind of car?" Ulrich asked, surprising with a quieter tone.

"A grey one, with a dent in the drivers door and busted tail late. It drove down the rode an hour ago. I didn't see the licence before you ask, all I saw was the letter Q."

"Can I watch the tapes from the camera?" Ulrich asked and the man shook his head.

"Camera doesn't work, it's to make people think they're being watched. Honesty through paranoia, why the fuck do you think no one robs this place," the clerk said and Ulrich let him go and walked to the door.

"For the record, I said nothing to you, or anyone," the clerk said.

"I know, cause if someone gets caught, you're the first person they're coming after," Ulrich said and left the store, turning left and moving south on Hutening.

* * *

Finding one car in the city is like finding a needle in the haystack. Luckily Ulrich knew where to look. Obvious places were alleys or near abandoned buildings. Ulrich just hoped they didn't park the car in a garage.

Moving from alley to alley for nearly three hours, Ulrich stopped for a rest and leaned against a building with a cigarette to clear his head.

"Why am I doing this?" Ulrich asked, while looked at the building around him and the cars parked on the street. Of course he wasn't going to get that lucky. Then he looked down the road and saw a vehicle with one tail light coming down the road. Ulrich watch it carefully, almost started getting ready to follow it before her realized it was motorcycle.

Then Ulrich saw something out of the corner of his eye. A car with an out taillight cruised to a stop in the parking lot of a bar. Ulrich threw his cigarette on the sidewalk and jogged across the street and barely missed the guy who was driving it before he vanished behind the doors. Ulrich however went straight for the car.

It was grey, it had a dent in it, and an out tail late. Ulrich walked to the rear of the car and saw all numbers in the licence plate, however, one Q. Ulrich decided it was too much of a coincidence and tried the car door to see if it was unlocked. Luckily it was so Ulrich opened the door and found the trunk release button and opened the drunk to see, nothing. Just rope, a black bag, and duct tape. Coincidence, possible, but unlikely.

Ulrich remembered the licence plate number and walked into the bar and looked around. Men and women of all ages looked at him as he walked in, then back at their drinks or bar games. Some people were playing pool, darts, or just sitting around talking. Ulrich took a seat at the bar next to a woman who was already giving him the creeps and ordered a beer.

"Oh, by the way, there's a car outside with the lights on, grey, tail light out, licence was 5,6,Q,3,3,4," Ulrich said as the bartender thanked him and got shouted out about the car, as Ulrich waited for the response.

"God fucking dammit," a man from the back shouted and walked from the back of the bar as the bartender placed Ulrich's beer on the bar. Ulrich got a good look at him. Six foot, medium build, balding blond hair in jeans and a button up shirt. Ulrich pretended to reach for his wallet.

"Oh shit, forget my wallet in my car," Ulrich said and walked out after the man.

* * *

The man stopped and walked all of the way to his car before he realized the lights weren't on, but the trunk was left ajar. He walked around the car and slammed the trunk shut, and then looked up to see Ulrich.

"What do you know about the abduction of an asian woman about four hours ago?" Ulrich asked. Almost immediately the man pulled out a switch blade and tried to gut Ulrich who grabbed the mans wrist and slammed his hand against the side of the car until he dropped the knife. Ulrich rammed his knee into the mans stomach then slammed his head against the car, letting him fall to the ground.

Ulrich picked up the knife and pressed the tip against the mans throat.

"Let's try that again, what do you know?" Ulrich asked and the man looked up at Ulrich, then at the knife.

"I'm just the driver man," the guy said to Ulrich who pressed the blade harder, "Stop, I'll tell you where I dropped them off. I took her to the docks at the lake, shipping yard six, I think."

"Give me your keys, and cell phone," Ulrich told the man who reached into his pocket and handed Ulrich the keys, then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a phone that Ulrich crushed under his heel. Ulrich stepped into the car and started it, put it into gear, and then left the parking lot and looked back to see the man still on the ground, still a little disoriented from the blow to the head.

Ulrich had a vague idea of where the docks where, so tried his best to remember how to get there. 'Left at the light, four miles down the road. Then take a right at the fifth light, or was it the sixth?' Ulrich asked himself as he turned left at the light and started counting the lights as they passed by.


	9. The Boat House

The problem with most cities is that they never sleep. At least, the population doesn't. At night the city is an entirely different place. You're beloved city, like any other has a nocturnal criminal populous that is active when you sleep. Almost as if the city is a twelve hour shift factory. People wake up go to work and leave work in the first twelve, then here comes the night shift to steal and loot till sunrise. Like vampires they took refuge in th shadows, waiting till the sun goes down again, or till you venture into the shadow.

Ulrich was driving through the shadow of the city. An area so bad that there were shadows in darkness. The streets were empty but he could feel the eyes of predators. People watching from windows, or alleys, or any darkness to cloak them. Within the hour Ulrich could see the sun starting to come up, and hear seagulls. Sea gulls were good, it meant he was close.

Driving along the gate till he found dock six and turned into the opened gate and turned off his lights as he drove up slowly. Ulrich killed the engine and quietly stepped out of the car and began to walk to the boat before the door shot open, making him quickly duck around the side of the building.

"I told you I heard a car," a man said and walked over to the car and looked at it, "It's Peter's what's he doing here?"

"He's three hours early," Another man said and Ulrich quickly, yet quietly got around the other side of the building as they stepped into a view that would have exposed him if he hadn't of moved.

The first man was early thirties, short at five foot five, shot light brown balding hair. He was wearing a trench coat that could easily conceal a weapon and made a loud stomp with the slightest step due to his large boots.

The second man was much older, maybe in his fifties. Six foot even, and though much older than his fellow thug, had a full head of short professional blond hair. The hair matched his clothing with him being in a full suit, making him look more important than the short man next to him. The first thought Ulrich had was the short one was a hired hand, and the tall one was the man in charge or involved with the people in charge. More or less organized crime.

"Let's get back inside, we're taking another round at her soon as she wakes up," The tall man said and the short one nodded and together they walked back inside.

'That was close,' Ulrich said to himself before he saw four more hired hands step out, 'Of course, a cars here so they know someone is here.'

Ulrich slowly walked down the side of the building and looked in through a window and couldn't see much sense it was gritty and dusty, but could see five people playing poker while another man was standing in front of a body being dangled by the wrists with a crate or maybe a cinder block hanging from the ankles. Ulrich rubbed the dirt off the window to try to get a better look, it didn't help much but it helped just enough to identify it was the tall blond man who was the one standing in front of the dangling body Ulrich could at least identify as female.

Ulrich heard footstep coming from the corner of the building and looked around for a place to duck down before he was seen. Looking behind him he saw a gap between the piers to quickly jump into the murky water. Acting fast Ulrich ran over to the gap and using both arms to balance body between the piers and quietly lowered himself into the water just a the thug rounded the corner to see nothing.

Ulrich looked around under the pier and noticed it would be possible to swim under the pier and into the boat house, directly under where the woman was dangling. The water was so murky it would be impossible to see him.

Submerging himself in the water, Ulrich swam under the piers and to the edge of the boat house to surface and look around. He could hide under the feet of the tall blond man to get a better idea of what was going on. The woman hanging from the rope wasn't facing Ulrich, so it wasn't possible to determine if it was Yumi just yet. Ulrich submerged again and in twenty seconds he was under his feet, trying not to splash or breath to hard.

"Give me the salts," The blond man said and was handed something the size of chalk that she snapped in half and placed to the nose of his unconscious captive. She suddenly snapped awake and coughed before she was slapped in the face.

"Welcome back again, try to stay with us for longer this time," the blond man said and reached over and grabbed her hair, "This is your last chance, who is the other CI?"

"I'm the only one," the woman said and Ulrich tried his best to look up and at her without being seen. Ulrich stopped she swung back and force after taking a shot to the stomach, and swung some more before the blond man grabbed her and made her stationary again.

"I'm the only CI," the woman said, and Ulrich manage to get all the way and look up without being seen.

The woman was an early twenty japanese woman, who was broken and bruise after hours of interrogation. The top of her shirt was drenched in blood, the blood on her face was old and crusted. She took a powerful punch to the side and swung left and right before being grabbed to stop again. Her hair was longer, but it was undoubtable Yumi, his Yumi. The coincidences at this point were staggering.

Ulrich had to watch her take three more hits before the blond haired man seem to get exhausted doing the work and made one of his younger, stronger men do it for him. Yumi grunted in pain as she helpless flailed from the rope with every punch. The blond haired man signaled for him to stop and tossed him a wooden bat and patted his leg. In response, he cocked back and broke her right shin with one swing.

Ulrich cringed as Yumi screamed till her throat hurt, and grunted loudly for the next twenty second, breathing deeper and gasping as if she was being chocked.

"Give her a bath," The blond haired man said Yumi was dropped into the water. Ulrich then heard the buzzing sound of an egg timer, then twenty seconds later the bing, and Yumi was hoisted back into the air, gasping for hair and spitting out the filthy water.

"Well?" The blond haired man asked.

"I'm the only CI," Yumi said and the man started the time again.

"Hope you can hold it for forty," was his response, and Ulrich knew this was the only chance he would get. Ulrich pulled out the switch blade her took from Peter and placed it in between his teeth and submerged himself into the water.

A moment later Yumi was fully submerged, the cinder block weighing her down to keep her under. Ulrich swam up and began to saw at the rope binding her wrists. Yumi tried to look at him but couldn't make him out through the murky water, but pressed against the blade once she noticed he was there to help. Her wrists were cut and Ulrich swam to her feet and began to cut them free. Within twenty seconds of the total forty, she was free and Ulrich led her through the water to the adjacent dock by the time it reached thirty. Ulrich was shouldering her to the car by the time it was thirty five. And at forty they were at the corner looking around.

"Let her up," The blond haired man said after the bing and the other turned the crank to see split edges on the remainder of the rope, "What?!"

"Shit," Ulrich said as he looked around the corner to the patrols were at boat house five looking for Peter, "Hold on to me," Ulrich said as she limped with him to the car as fast as possible.

When they arrived at the car Ulrich opened the door and gave the keys to Yumi and told her to start it while he ran around the car. When he was in front of the hood he heard steps running to the door. When it opened Ulrich charged the door and kicked it shut. Someone from the other side pushed against the door, managing to pry his hand out with a gun in his grip. Ulrich rammed the door and crushed the mans wrist before he squeezed off a round into Ulrich's side.

Ulrich grunted in pain, the only thing he could do to avoid shouting and continued to slam the mans wrist till he dropped the gun and pulled his arm back inside. Ulrich picked up the gun while holding his side and fired through the wooden door three times and began to jog to the car before a shot gun blew open the door, sending it swinging open into Ulrich's back who wobbled and crashed onto the hood of the car.

The man who fired the shotgun stepped out only to get shot in the shoulder by Ulrich, sending him to the ground grunting and trying to turn and find aim again. Before he could, Ulrich rolled off the hood and got in the drivers seat, slamming the door shut. Yumi had already started the car as instructed, and the second Ulrich put it in reverse the back seat window was shot out from the patrol running at them from boat house five. Ulrich slammed on the accelerator, watching as the man he shot handed the shot gun to the blond haired man.

"Fuck!" Ulrich shouted and grabbed Yumi to pull her down as he continued to accelerate. After a deafening crack and it raining glass Ulrich, managed to whip the car a full one-eighty, the back crashing into the chainlink fence before placing it into gear and driving back up the main road.

Ulrich after the first five minutes of taking every turn he could he slowed down to avoid suspicion and with Yumi looking at him the entire time. Ulrich took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed in on his side to place pressure on the wound.

"Who the hell are you?" Yumi finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

"You know me," Ulrich said and Yumi tried to match the face, but it was coming up blank, until she took a better look at his stone focused expression.

"Fucking great," Yumi said then back into the seat and sighed, "What the hell were you thinking, they definitely got a look at you. You'll need to go to a hospital for that bullet hole in your gut, and they have security guards there on payroll," Yumi said and Ulrich felt his back to make sure it didn't go straight through, and thankfully it didn't. It looked like it missed anything vital but he knew he had to get some treatment.

"Who's your handler?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Your handler, the cop who made you a CI," Ulrich answered.

"I'm not a CI, I'm the cop," Yumi said and Ulrich looked over at her, "Eyes on the road."

"You're a cop?" Ulrich asked.

"Undercover, been in the force for less than a year and this is my first assignment. I do have a handler though, but he was killed earlier tonight. I've got to call that in, maybe someone in the force knows a place to get you patched up...you need to stay awake," Yumi said when she saw Ulrich's eyes flutter.

"I'm..fine," Ulrich said and noticed the road was getting blurry, and he couldn't keep his hands on the wheel.

"Shit, must be deeper than I thought," Yumi said and grabbed the wheel as Ulrich passed out. His shoulder hit the wheel and made it take a sharp right straight into a light poll.


End file.
